A significant number of drugs are toxic, mutagenic or otherwise dangerous if allowed to contact, or to be inhaled or ingested, in an uncontrolled or improper manner, into a human being. Health care professionals, including physicians, nurses, and others, are particularly subject to exposure to these hazards.
The anti-tumor drugs are an example of a class of drugs presenting these hazards.
At present, these drugs are usually marketed in glass vials or ampules in either powder or liquid form. If in powder form, the drug must be reconstituted by the addition of diluent just prior to administration. In all cases, the drug in the liquid state must be transferred to a hypodermic syringe or similar device for subsequent direct injection into the patient, or for addition to an intravenous solution bottle or bag to permit infusion of the drug to the patient.
The present invention concerns a novel container for hazardous drugs, and means for transferring such drugs to a syringe in a safer manner. The present invention significantly reduces the risk of inadvertent finger and hand punctures stemming from inadvertent contact with the scarf of the syringe needle. In another important aspect, this invention reduces the likelihood of accidental leakage and spillage of the drug onto the hands and fingers, and adjacent work surfaces. It is sincerely believed that this invention presents a significant advance in the packaging and handling of hazardous drugs.